Seesponges, Puppies, and Hedgehogs
Seesponges, Puppies, and Hedgehogs is an upcoming crossover between all 3 of A-CD's shows: Fairly OddSeesponges, T.U.F.F. Puppies, and Adventures of Sonic and Orange. It is considered an episode of all three shows. Characters T.U.F.F. Puppies/A-CD Kudley Series The TV Series created by A-CD on this wiki. T.U.F.F. Puppies is about Dudley and Kitty, teamed up with Connor and Seth, fighting crime. The A-CD Kudley Series is about how Dudley and Kitty got married and their time with their kids. *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Connor Retriever *Seth Puppywell *Keswick *The Chief *Jacob Puppy *Emily Puppy Fairly OddSeesponges This was the first TV show A-CD ever created. He thought it would be funny if he named the show Fairly OddSeesponges instead of Fairly OddSeasponges, after an anonymous user gave him the idea. This is a slight spin-off of Butch Hartman's other show, Fairly OddParents. ''It stars two "Seesponges" named Connor and Jenna who fight a bully named Francis Cornfish at school. *Connor Seesponges: A true hero of the Seesponges family. *Jenna Seesponges: Another Hero *Quintin Seesponges: Mean sibling of Connor and Jenna *Zeke Fullerton: Friend of Connor *Madison Fullerton: Zeke's little sister Adventures of Sonic and Orange The latest TV Show created by A-CD. It's based on the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''video game series. On the show, Sonic, teamed along with another hedgehog named Orange, fight the evil Dr. Tacoman who seeks revenge on his city. Sonic and Orange have their own HQ to track down the doctor's new evil plots. *Sonic the Hedgehog: A blue and speedy hedgehog that fights crime *Orange the Hedgehog: An Orange Hedgehog who fights crime along with Sonic *Dr. Tacoman: The evil scientist, based on Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who seeks revenge. *Katie Tacoman: Dr. Tacoman's daughter who helps him with evil plans sometimes *Tim Dawson: A friend of Sonic and Orange Plot When Connor of FOSP, Dudley of T.U.F.F. Puppy, and Sonic of Adventures of Sonic and Orange click a remote at the exact same time, they are instantly transported into different worlds. Meanwhile, the villains of each show team up and try to wreak havoc everywhere. All the good guys must team up as well and try to stop them. Transcript Part 1: The Transfer (Special begins in Petropolis) '''Kitty: '''Chief, why are you channel surfing when you should be recieving intel? '''Chief: '''Well, I haven't heard from anyone yet. Hmmm... maybe something suspicious IS going on (Scene turns to Sea Angeles, the main setting for Fairly OddSeasponges) '''Quintin Seesponges: '''The only thing on is bowling! '''Jenna Seesponges: '''Keep Checking! (Then to Norman, the main setting of Adventures of Sonic and Orange) '''Sonic: '''It doesn't seem like Dr. Tacoman is up to anything lately. '''Orange: '''It's True. Let's see what's on TV first of all. '''Sonic: '''Ok (Everyone clicks the remote at the exact same time, and are transported to Petropolis) '''Connor Seesponges: '''Where are we? And what's with the hedgehogs? '''Orange: '''No, what's with the Seasponges? '''Dr. Tacoman: '''What is this place? '''Dudley: '''Kitty, what's with the new people? '''Kitty: '''There are Seasponges and Hedgehogs, but that's all I know '''Quintin' (to Dr. Tacoman): Hey, you look as evil as me! 'Dr. Tacoman: '''How are you evil? You're just a kid. '''Snaptrap: '''Have I seen you two before? '''Dr. Tacoman: '''You may have, if you've been to the city of Norman '''Quintin: '''Or Sea Angeles. '''Snaptrap: '''Norman? Sea Angeles? You're not from here are you? '''Quintin: '''Apparently Not '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Listen, Mr. Rat dude, we need to get back to our home towns. '''Sonic: '''That would be an easy jog if Norman were in this dimension. '''Jenna: '''And the ocean seems far away. '''Dudley: '''Actually, Petropolis Beach is nearby, but i'm pretty sure it's not your hometown. '''Kitty: '''Keswick, we need to get them back to their homes, or else chaos will start. '''Sonic: '''Are there any Chaos Emeralds here by any chance? '''Dudley: '''What's a Chaos Emerald? '''Sonic: '''Ummm... Nevermind '''Jenna: '''Listen, we need to get back to our dimensions. I have soccer in a few hours. '''Sonic: '''And who knows if Eggman is at it again? '''Dudley: '''Okay, Okay, relax. Maybe Keswick can help us. '''Keswick: '''Yes, I might be able to make something. '''Sonic: '''Or maybe I can run at the speed of sound. '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Mach 1 would be good enough... '''Keswick: '''Let's see what works (Montage of Keswick building things, but failing. Sonic tries to accomplish Mach 1) '''Keswick: '''Okay, so I can't build a machine, and Mach 1 isn't good enough '''Sonic: '''I'd need a lot of Chili dogs to accomplish Mach 2 '''Dudley: '''What's with all these "machs" '''Keswick: '''A Mach number is a number that describes speed. Happy now? '''Dudley: '''I guess... '''Sonic: '''We need to find more chili dogs, because I need that energy. '''Connor: '''Right this way! (Scene turns to a back alley, where Snaptrap, Dr. Tacoman, and Quintin are meeting up) '''Snaptrap: '''Why are we here anyway? '''Quintin: '''For our plan, remember? '''Snaptrap: '''Oh yeah, that's right. But what was it? '''Dr. Tacoman: W'e were going to take over all different worlds. Luckily, I built a device that will allow us to travel through all of them. Here we go! (Portal opens) 'Quintin: '''We must be in the HB Kudley series... '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Let's keep on going... (Transported to The End of the Beginning chapters) '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Not here! (Transported to Phineas and Ferb) '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: '''Curse you, Perry the Platypus! '''Snaptrap: '''Not here! (Transported to My Life as a Teenage Robot) '''Jenny Wakeman: '''Time to go to school! '''Quintin: '''A Teenage robot, what? '''Snaptrap: '''We must be getting even further from a place we know of! (Transported to Regular Show) '''Benson: '''Mordecai, Rigby, your fired! '''Mordecai: '''This happens almost every day, doesn't it? (Transported to Fairly OddSeasponges) '''Quintin: '''Okay, we're in the right place. Time to show the bullies at school who's awesome! '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Luckily, with the help of Snaptrap, we have an enormous army of robots! '''Snaptrap: '''Good, you're giving credit. '''Quintin: '''So where should we start? Part 2: The Problem (Begins at T.U.F.F. HQ) '''Keswick: '''Houston, we have a problem! '''Chief: '''I'm not Houston! '''Keswick: '''Anyways, it appears that Quintin, Dr. Tacoman, and Snaptrap have transported to different worlds and are taking over them all. (In Sea Angeles) '''Quintin: '''That's right, bullies! Take down school! '''Snaptrap: '''Okay, so what are WE going to do? '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Yes, this is your world. Where can go? '''Quintin: '''Well, I suggest you go shop on Main Street in Downtown. I'll meet you guys over there. (Snaptrap and Tacoman walk off) '''Mrs. Lake '(principal of Sea Angeles Middle School): Students, exit the building. There's a disater going on! (Sea Angeles turns into a giant prison owned by Quintin) 'Quintin: '''Ok, so this is my world. I wonder what taking over other ones would be like... (In Downtown...) '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Well, every shop on Main Street has been robbed by us. What do you want to do now, Snaptrap? '''Snaptrap: '''Let's use the transporter again! Quintin can catch up later. (Transported to Invader Zim) '''GIR: '''TACO! '''Snaptrap: '''I've seen this show before. (Transported to the Original Kudley Series) '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Look, Tiffany and Mandy are over there! '''Snaptrap: '''You must know this place well! Let's come back here later! (Transported to Sonic Unleashed) '''Chip: '''I'm Light Gaia '''Snaptrap: '''Light Gaia, huh? (Transported to My Little Pony) '''Snaptrap: '''Are you a brony? '''Dr. Tacoman: '''What? '''Snaptrap: '''If you are, this is the place for you. Twilight's over there. '''Dr. Tacoman: '''We shall not be seen! (Transported to Adventures of Sonic and Orange) '''Dr. Tacoman: '''This is my world. Follow me to my evil lair! (They walk to the doctor's house) '''Snaptrap: '''This is your layer? This looks more like a house to me. '''Dr. Tacoman: '''No, my layer is in the basement. '''Snaptrap: '''I see... '''Dr. Tacoman; '''Now, for the past few months, I've been making inventions that will allow me to take over my city. The best thing currently is the dam-destroyer, that destroys the local dam and floods the city. Once that's finished, the mayor will somehow have to replace him with me. Got all that? '''Snaptrap: '''Sure, I think it should work, even though you said the word ''somehow. 'Dr. Tacoman: '''Okay then, i'm gonna get to it! (Montage of him making the dam-destroyer) '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Okay, now it's ready! '''Snaptrap: '''So where's this dam? '''Dr. Tacoman: '''I forgot. I have to look at the map of the metropolitan area. Okay, it's right here. (They travel to the dam) '''Snaptrap: '''Okay, so let's fire it! (Laser is fired, making a crack in the dam) '''Dr. Tacoman: '''We better get out of the way now! '''Snaptrap: '''Up the hill! ' ('Water begins to pour, and the city is flooded. Most buildings are semi-submerged.) '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Perfect! '''Snaptrap: '''You actually did it! Most of my plans fail, sadly. '''Dr. Tacoman: '''Yeah, that's a shame. (Scene turns back in Petropolis with the good guys...) '''Sonic: '''Well, we still can't find a way to another world. '''Kitty: '''Well, it turns out your just in luck. Snaptrap, Quintin, and Dr. Tacoman have an other-dimensionator of some sort and their using that to take over different worlds. Quintin has tooken over his world, and it looks like Dr. Tacoman is taking over his right now. Enough explaining. We must put a stop to this. ''TBC... Category:Fan fiction